nerffandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GameGear360
|} |- | |- | |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact my talk page if you have questions. GameGear360 |} |} RE: Use of Pages Thanks for the offer, your Wikia does seem to have more articles on blasters that we do not have. Also, I've always wondered. Why do you work on that Wikia instead of this one? I'm not trying to be snotty or anything, I'm just curious. JetCell 20:38, December 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Quit! I didn't quit I was just out for the week for work reasons. How can you assume such a thing? I was just starting to make new pages man. --LegoGuy87 21:25, January 31, 2011 (UTC)LegoGuy87 RE: Logo On the bottom left/right of any page, you'll see something that says My Tools. Hover your mouse over it and a window should pop up. In that window, there should be a link that says "Theme Designer" or something to that extent. Click on that and you can edit the appearance of the wiki. JetCell 02:29, February 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Uhhh... I don't work on any wikis aside from this one, so it's not really a concern of mine. But I don't think it's really that big of a deal. Just delete them if they are doubles of an existing page or add onto them if they're good pages to keep. JetCell 20:48, February 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Nerf Dart Giveaway Oh that's pretty cool. I haven't purchased a blaster in a bit, but a friend of mine bought an Alpha Trooper last Friday, so I'll send her this link. Thanks for the heads up. JetCell 22:40, February 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Phoenix LTX Oh wow. It really is a Nerf product. That's funny, because I actually still have my old blasters from this laying around the house somewhere... Yeah I'll restore the page. Thanks for bringing this to my attention. JetCell 17:25, March 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: 500 page Yeah, I have been meaning to make pages for some of the other Nerf products, like that and a few Super Soakers that don't have pages yet. As for linking between wikis on pages and whatnot, I don't really see much point. Thanks for the kind words. JetCell 01:47, June 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: 500 Uh, thanks I guess. To be honest I really don't care about page count. The rating is cool and all, but eh. Page count doesn't really appeal to me. JetCell 18:59, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Your wiki Okay, I REALLY have to bite now. What's with the competition between this wiki and... I have no idea what your wiki is called, there's like two names for it. I don't get why you don't want to combine forces for the Nerf Wiki. Also, something I don't get about your wiki. If it's the "Nerf Blaster Wiki", why are there pages for Xploders, Max Force, and, for the love of God, Lazer Tag? I can understand having pages for other brand dart blasters, but Lazer Tag has nothing to do with Nerf blasters, aside from the fact that LTTO was merged with Nerf to sell the Phoenix LTX kit. With Xploders and Max Force, those things don't even shoot darts. They have nothing to do with Nerf blasters. And good God why did you add like a hundred pages just for refill packs? That's beyond pointless and just really shows that you'd rather have page count over wiki quality. Sorry if I'm coming across as rude, but it's completely true. Feel free to get angry and block me or something, but seriously, this is starting to just get out of hand. JetCell 19:44, July 12, 2011 (UTC) --Dylan81nerfer 05:49, July 13, 2011 (UTC) spam Hey, I saw on Jets talk page that you said i "spammed your wiki". If i edited, and you thought of it as spam, I'm sorry. When CheetahCurtis made those pages, I just deleted the info. I'm sorry that you think that. I was just trying to help. Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 06:45, August 12, 2011 (UTC) RE Oh, I think I put that before you became Bureacrat. Sorry about that. Anyways, things have been good. JetCell has kept the wiki real nice, and we got some new editors. I'm starting high school soon, so thats cool. How about you? I see your Wiki is really good. Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 23:09, August 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Super Soakers Hi, Thank you for the congrats. Super Soakers do not have a reviewing template yet. I haven't gotten around to making one just yet. It was something I was going to work on when I finished implementing the Nerf blaster reviews (which I haven't). I'm still not sure how I'm going to lay out Super Soaker reviews too. I'm not much of a Super Soaker person, so I don't have a whole lot of experience with them. I have general knowledge, but no hands on experience. I noticed you removed the rate of fire rating, which does make sense. I'm wondering if there's another rating that could take its place, to keep with the idea that the final score is out of five. JetCell Talk • ] 17:41, April 9, 2012 (UTC) NerfHaven I saw our message on Nerf Haven! I never thought you would from the wiki! I like your mod tutorials a lot, and I hope to use them for regerence on future mods!Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 12:38, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:In need of help * Hey, I'm more than happy to help, but I don't do chat, sorry :S I can get the code ready for you, but you'll have to put it the code in (as you need to be an admin to edit the Mediawiki namespace). Just let me know how you want things set up, and I'll do what I can (it may take me some time to get around to it though, I'm not sure how active I'll be able to be in the next 24 hours) NightblazeSaber 06:57, June 10, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, would we be able to create a similar "portal system", with the categories "Nerf", "Super Soaker", "Off-Brand", "Modification" and "Answers"? We would want Answers to be an answer wiki, so if that doesn't work that's okay. It's mainly the other four that we're focused on. Would we be able to implement that? JetCell is admin here, so she would have to do most of the tweaking we can't do, but thanks for the help! This is going to make this wiki amazing! GG370 07:02, June 10, 2012 (UTC) * Would you be able to copy User:NightblazeSaber/wikia.css to and then go to a page like Super Soaker:a (it's ok if it's a redlink) and let me know if it's on the right track as to what you want? (basically I just changed the orange to blue). Sorry but I'm going to have to go inactive now so I won't be able to do much else for a while, but if you want, you could probably do a lot of it fairly easily. Basically what you need to do is: ** Copy the code and paste it after the existing code, and in the pasted bit, change all the Super_Soaker bits to Off-Brand, then Modification and Answers ** Change the colours to whatever you want for each space :Or you could wait, but it may be up to 24 hours before I can get back to you, sorry :S NightblazeSaber 08:11, June 10, 2012 (UTC) * Hey, just came over to help out with the CSS... but then I realised there isn't really anything I can do :D As far as I can see, the wiki just needs to come up with the separate colour schemes, and you can probably plug the colours into the code just as easily as I can. But I'm still happy to help out, let me know if there is anything I can do to help with getting this up and running :) NightblazeSaber 06:12, June 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Pics If you have permission from the original photographer, then yes. Some of the images on the Nerf Blaster Wiki aren't exactly allowed to be there, mainly the ones from Orange's Nerf Page. But if you wish to upload the others ones, that's fine by me. Also, I went ahead and started working with the new infoboxes. You can see examples of it on these templates: Template:Infobox Nerf blaster, Template:Infobox Super Soaker, and Template:Infobox Nerf accessory. I tried to put in a system like Brickipedia has where you can change header just by putting what theme the Lego sets are in, but I couldn't get it to work. Instead, I just did it by plugging in the hex code for the separate templates. Jet Talk • ] 00:37, June 11, 2012 (UTC) : Sure thing. As you can see I've started doing that myself. A helping hand would be great and would speed up the process. Jet Talk • ] 21:26, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :: At the bottom right of the editing screen there's a section for templates. There should be a link that says "Add other templates". Click that and in the search box type the name of the template you want to use; in this case, you'll want to search for "Infobox Nerf blaster". When that comes up, click on it and a screen will pop up for you to start putting in information. :: For the name, it should automatically put it in the infobox for you. If the name in the preview screen isn't correct, you can manually plug the name in yourself. If something needs to be labeled as "?", you can leave that space blank (or delete that part in the Source view if you use Source view). :: I can always come back in and fix anything that doesn't work, it's not a big deal. Jet Talk • ] 21:33, June 12, 2012 (UTC) important message you might want to take a better look around this place before you start editting. We have a few layout and a rumor warning that is designed to stop speculation/rumors from spreading. at the moment, some people still think that the stockade exists. i get the fact that we have official stock images, but Nerf has said nothing so far. the other accessories were confirmed by the catelog and then the launch party as well. we are basing off official announcement. example: now the pyragon is official, it was shown off at the launch party last thursday. i have submitted a request for a new staff position (information checker) to be created with a unique feature (edit lock). edit lock will be only for up to an hour with a legitimate reason to lock the page from editing. it seems like jetcell doesn't understand why articles need to be locked when they are finished. while we are merging, people are constantly adding or messing with articles that are completed and don't need to be touched. in addition to that, some people just simply add in information or remove without double checking. i have finished x-shot, buzz bee (not the animal blasters) and air-zone. i have omitted the duplicates due to the fact that the other campanies can sue. i have asked jetcell to create a new template for off-brand due to the fact that price, weight and dimensions can not be found on nerfipedia. there was missing information that i got from nerf mods & reviews. reloading and firing was almost completly omitted from articles. i have finished the basic set up for the encyclopedia that i created. if you like any ideas, you are free to use them. this was created to be more professional, similar to bulbapedia though the pokemon wikia has a better looking home page. Nerfmaster8 03:22, June 29, 2012 (UTC) it seems like you still haven't made the switch yet fully from nerfipiedia, where you had a bit more freedom to add any information at will. with your attitude of, if there is an image and any unofficial information to add; that would cause mass chaos here. we already have enough new editors that mess around everyday, i don't need you starting an argument with me. fair and simple: no release date for the jolt or stockade what so ever=don't add it. we have known about the stockade ever since the other 3 blasters in elite but still no release. this means the 2 blasters are still rumors. the product count is based off official products which is 4. we have information on the blasters, based off the image. foam from above won't leak any secrets because they are hasbro classified, i asked them about the 2 blasters in questions. the only thing i got out of him was no longshots and that nerf is looking at past n-strike blasters to upgrade, nothing else. if your going to be like this when we merge, i really don't feel like fixing your edits. bulbapedia has guidlines and additional rules, the encyclopedia runs fine. the homepage may not be the best but the articles are. that was the vision i had for nerf wiki, but you have killed that idea. this will always be known as the unofficial nerf wiki, based mostly off the community. i created basic layout and rules on rumors but besides jetcell and myself, nobody pays attention to them. you guys want to allow pointless edits, that's fine with me. i'm posting the articles on my wiki, they are professionally written-its at least complete to the best of my knowledge. i have looked up the information myself. i don't want nerf wiki taking it, just to mess with the articles. i don't see the point, its just going to end up totaled and i an't fixing it. so why bother giving it to you guys? its a complete waste of effort when it can be placed on a much better wiki. you and jetcell have forced me to create a new wiki that is at least professional. go a head, i don't care; take the restrictions off nerf wiki and it WILL become the new nerfipedia. poorly written articles with missing information, its just a giant paragraph. move the articles in your own time. so if you want junk, just simply tell jetcell to remove everything i did; its as simple as that. my parents and friends said this was a waste of time fixing the wiki, they were right; i could do much better making a new one. Nerfmaster8 14:45, June 29, 2012 (UTC) i did not mean to insult your wiki, i apologize. I’m sorry for calling your articles "poorly written", but you are missing some information on a lot of articles such as battery info and other details along with reloading. The articles are not poorly written, just no organization. sorry for pointing out the obivous mistakes, if you want i can add the missing info in if you wish. If you want to post the other unofficial information, that's fine. I just don't want Hasbro messing with us. You remember what happened to pocket (urban taggers)? I didn't want you adding it because some people still think those blasters exist, as in for release this fall. Also when we find leaked information or information nerf is trying to keep a secret; Nerf takes it down or goes after whoever posted it. I know the stockade is motorized, not direct plunger. As for the closed mind information, nerf debunked the stockade when they announced the HailFire official image-last one of the set. I was only trying to warn people. There is a relatively high chance that the stockade and jolt will be released next year, but that's just speculation. Nerf cancels ideas up until the last minute, rampage shield and stock. Now if you want to add speculation to pages, then make a separate section as to not fool people into thinking its real. I did the research and added in all the missing information and reorganized it. I have also not made major changes to the articles for a good while now; I fixed the articles up on nerf wiki a long time ago (when we first talked) so any changes are by other people. I just got frustrated that people kept vandalizing the article that was why I suggest locking them and having people post any new info in the talk page. That’s another reason why I am reluctant to add the off brand articles which are based off the current layout, you even said yourself that current articles were well written. I am waiting until I am done with all the off-brand articles and then I will add the articles. I know there are none at the moment on my wiki. I know that there are a few people that make good edits, but those people are few. Also, if you take a closer look at my wiki then you will notice that I use a lot more sources then you think I am. If you don't like the layout that I created, then suggest a better one. This layout was created to get away from cramming information. If there are any changes you want to make, go ahead. Your new review idea from the other wiki is an excellent idea. I DO plan on buying a lot of Nerf and off-brand products to demo and range test (full range and target mode); target mode is range until you can't get someone at average height with the darts/disks. Nerfmaster8 03:43, June 30, 2012 (UTC) jamming a clip system blaster i know for a fact that the recon will jam completely if you load in a clip backwards and cock the blaster. i just asked nerfnation for any others. i don't believe drums can be put in backwards, haven't tried it; not worth the time to fix the intervals. Nerfmaster8 03:08, July 3, 2012 (UTC) i was saying ths clips not the drums. i have tried it before with drums, only one way to insert or it won't go in. clips are the same on both sides, my cousin jammed it. i don't recommend you try it, it took over 2 hours before i search youtube to take it apart then put it back together. Nerfmaster8 01:18, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Nerf N-strike elite stockade I put the rumor back in. i do realize that toys r us had it up on their website and had the launch date for august 1. the only problem is, when we notify hasbro of their mistake in any way then they remove it. the elite catelog is now down, requires username and password. i found this through a search based of a chat member of nerf mods and reviews. he listed the retaliator with the ammo pack (30 darts). i got curious and searched elite, found stockade. i then sent the link to urban taggers and foam from above on facebook. urban taggers posted it. nerf mods and reviews also posted about it based off the chat member, who did not in fact find the information. i do give him credit though for giving me the idea to test the search for elite. i posted the link on nerfnation and it got deleted, it was about the stockade. on the chat, jetcell was also unsure. i asked her and she said to leave the rumor template. i now about the stock images but no one (besides launch party people) has seen the real product/now anything about it. the launch people may know about it, but the information is classified. i did ask foam from above, only thing i got was " no elite longshot, looking at recent blasters to upgrade" nothing else. this leads us back to square one. i know that you disagree with me on this and multiple others. i have linked the wiki i created to the nerf wiki and nerfipedia as sources. that will be a more formal wiki, similar to bulbapedia. i have realized that there is no way i can change this one since it is a community wiki. Nerfmaster8 03:26, July 5, 2012 (UTC) honestly, that is a personal thing. not to be rude or insult your wiki, but to me the articles (off brand) seem pretty much like the review blog posts on nerf mods & reviews. there is a lot of information that is not needed rather company description + reloading & firing need to be added into the article. the only things that i got was release year (if it was there), price, reloading & firing (if it was there), other details. i had to dig around for info, the review was in the article itself (crappy blaster, other un-needed info). i did not write an articles for the following blasters: duplicates of other brands, just about no info, completely useless blaster (crap). if you want to transfer those, be my guest. nerf wiki also has some information in articles that are un-needed but i just moved the inportant information to the front. as for unofficial, jetcell did mention that the data base comes first. now a lot of disambguation would be un-needed if we used more of the official name nerf gave products. disk shot, so many different ones. elite clip, nerf calls them quick reload as compared to standard clips to distingush the clips. adding more official part of the name would remove the confusion for many products. rather than product count with rumors, its better with the official count; prevents confusion. i would rather be 100% sure than add more speculation, release date for stockade; toys r us could have made a simple mistake-stockade for hail-fire. i am just being catious. like i said before, i am writing all the articles first then adding them at the same time. i only have nerf accessories and stock images to get. you are correct, it is a bunch of set up pages and templates. what else would there be? i am creating a forum for blaster reviews (product reviews don't really belong on articles/wiki), modification, trivia (could be moved to new page), rumors/speculation (you said to give people room to chat about blasters). like wise, a scrolling news template would be better than only 4 bulletins, people are lazy to check info; delete or add important info. if all the news was there, archiving is okay, it would end this. all these are based off observation over a long period of time, watching what people edit. official doesn't mean that i need to partner with hasbro or get an endorsement, use more official information. i would rather just lock down the rumors and wait for confirm of information (includes double check) then add it in the article. i have told you that creating a new one takes time, there are no actual articles; is that really that hard to understand? rather than references, i have an official source page; less messy on the articles. legal disclaimer is to prevent another hasbro - pocket crisis, helps to prevent problems before they arise.i also made an abbreviation page for page titles so that it would be easier to find things without disambiguation templates. N DT would be nerf dart tag while N NSE would be nerf n-strike elite. i am going to change the article layouts on my wiki to a guidline. all of these changes would increase the amount of traffic flow. if you want to listen to this advice and implement it then i won't have to create a new wiki otherwise i will. i may not have the article history, serie's pages or color schemes but those will be dealt with later. if you and jetcell would rather combine the articles and templates that i created onto nerf wiki, i may consider it depending on what the homepage looks like in the end. comparing pokemon wiki to bulbapedia, a cool homepage is nothing if the articles are a basic copy over. pokemon wiki's homepage is awesome but the articles lack in content. the forum, chat, did you know, pokemon of the month features are really cool; i am thinking about duplicating those. maybe its that i am not comfortable with you editing at the moment here, it may take time to get used to. you think differently from how me and jetcell are doing things right now. now i do realize that it is partly nerf's fault for ignoring half the new products on nerfnation, that fix would make things easier. rumors would be ended pretty fast, such as the stockade. yes, i found the link on toys r us through a search; nerfnation has not responded in any way. another thing is the article layout, you have not agreed to using it. at the moment, people may use nerf wiki and nerfipedia but that could change later on. also, you are not editing on here that much. Nerfmaster8 22:48, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Reply I'd love to answer your questions, but I just don't have the time. I did leave a link to a wiki in JetCell's page that should answer most of your questions. If you still have any, I'll be back in a few hours to answer them. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 16:27, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :http://officialtag.wikia.com/wiki/TaG_Wiki Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 23:48, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I will be gone for three days starting Tuesday, so if there's any questions then, I will be unable to answer them. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 21:02, July 22, 2012 (UTC) dart tag 2011 blasters now i am aware of the upgraded blue trigger blasters, but amazon has listed "manufacurer discontinued: yes" on all of them. now it could be possible that they will be replaced, i put the discontinued template for this reason. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 18:32, July 21, 2012 (UTC) warning templates + chat discussion on guidelines i finished the guidelines, now nerf wiki's current article layouts and standards will replace the current sections on mine. the sections that i want to bring to attention are the "trivia" and "official sources". official sources has blogger/nerfer info but belongs here, i also plan to link the nerfer pages. this is beneficial to the wiki because it gives more detail on each blogger. please take a look. as for the warning templates, i have set it up as minor cases-your current templates would do well. for large scale attacks (such as the longshot cs-6, hailfire, longstrike articles) would result in an immediate ban of at least 3 months or permanetly banned. this is because the articles have been completely destroyed at least once in the past before. me and jet had to almost rewrite all three articles. the reason why i choose 3 months or permanent is to give an actual punishment, i say reduce the warnings for large scale to 1 as its intentional damage-warning 3 and 4 would be ignored for large scale (either one page or multiple). i have change the wording to warning 1 slightly, we have news and sources avaliable for editors. as for warning 3 and 4, that's not needed. when it gets to the point of counter productive edits which is majority of their edits are undone every time, then a ban is needed. i would say at least a week. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 01:19, July 23, 2012 (UTC) official source and trivia i know , i forgot to mention these. the official sources is needed, this is a separate thing. its to tell people where the recommended sources are and that the information from there will be automatically added since its confirmed. now the rumor blogs would be ingnored. i know that there are external links, its just better with this here. for trivia, we tend to have no rules on that and this just adds something to it. the media references gets long and is filled with references with regards to modification. the modification should be left out to prevent the page from becoming fillled with that stuff. the pokemon wiki actually moved all the trivia to the Did You Know section, i think once the pages are filled; its best to move them over to the did you know section. as the for warnings, there are only 2 types of people: the minor and large scale attackers. the minor ones are mostly "did not know" while there are the occasional vandal who does little damage. the full pages on news (defaults to nerf and a separate one for off-brand) prevents this and solves it. the minor cases can be undone while large scale can't be as easily. as for large scale, ban them on sight. this would be removing or damaging a large amount of articles (either 1 or multiple). the punishment would be left to the admin's discrestion, these people should be banned for good. the minor cases would be a few days. i don't get why you think not banning these large scale attackers is a good idea, these are the people that break the law-they don't give a crap. the warnings, would depend on the attack. warning 3 and 4 don't apply, we only have small and large scale. small is mostly not knowing updated news, that's about it. if the news is there, no problem.. i forgot to mention, could you tell jetcell to add the forum to the homepage and delete the simplified rules (in help)? please tell jetcell to leave the did you know and news pages unlocked. the did you know will come in handly later, once the anti-vandal policy is up and running; i think more people will come to edit again. thanks anyways, if you have time tomorrow; i want to chat about this. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 00:20, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Element knockoff Considering that JetCell was the one who moved the info about the knockoff from the details to the trivia section, it would seem that she at least considers the information relevant. I simply added the name of the company and a link to a review of the knockoff. chat discussion request if you have time, i would like to have a chat on the remaining pages to be brought over. even if no one uses the forum now, we can encourage them to use it by adding more categories such as knock off blasters, reviews and modificaiton. jet has noted on her blog that the modification portal won't be allowing everything..that's a shame. if we allow it, then we should allow all of it. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 00:07, July 26, 2012 (UTC)